This invention relates to a positioning apparatus. More, and more particularly to a car-stereo display device with an angle adjusting apparatus for adjusting the car stereo display screen viewing angle.
Normally, the prior art car stereo display device is displaced at the right side of drivers. Therefore, a driver has to look askance at the screen surface of the car stereo display, which produces the crosstalk of an LCD, thus making it difficult for a driver to view characters being displayed on the screen.
To solve this problem, a tilt mechanism may be built into the display device. However, this type of arrangement may be difficult to manufacture with undesirable small characters needed.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a car stereo display with a screen viewing angle adjusting apparatus which is readily adjustable in position and held in place over a long period of use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a viewing angle adjusting apparatus which is easy to manufacture without necessity of making characters being displayed on the screen small.
According to the present invention there is provided an angle adjusting apparatus of an LCD for a car stereo comprising a main body to be incorporated in the dashboard of a car and a front panel including a display assembly, the apparatus comprising: a semicircular cavity formed in the forwardly facing wall of the front panel and having an opening of comparatively large diameter in the center of the rear wall thereof; a display assembly comprising a semi-spherical display means, including a semi-spherical rear wall member and an LCD attached to the front of the semi-spherical rear member, and a guide shaft extending from the rear face of the semispherical wall member and movably received in the opening in the semicircular cavity to mavably guiding the semi-spherical display means for adjusting the viewing angle of the screen surface of the display member; and a frictional support means comprising a frictional contact plate closely attached to the face of the cavity and a compression coil spring to support resiliently the frictional contact plate on the rear face of the cavity.
These and other features of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.